Segmented seals are comprised of a plurality of individual segments that, when assembled, form a seal ring. Segmented seal rings are used in connection with contacting and hydrodynamic configurations. Such seals may provide a barrier between an air compartment and a bearing compartment that contains oil. Under certain conditions, a bearing compartment may become pressurized to a higher level than the air compartment, which may cause oil to leak from the bearing compartment into the air compartment through the segment ends of the seal. Additionally, oil may become trapped between the joints where mating segments meet. In some instances, oil impinging on a female joint end in the direction of shaft rotation may cause sufficient pressure on the segment so that the segment will lift and oil may be forced (by the rotation of the shaft) into the air compartment. It is typically undesirable for oil to leak into the air compartment, as the air compartment may be at an elevated temperature, and oil that migrates into the air compartment could burn and form coke. Coke formation on the air compartment side of the seal can, over time, result in higher oil consumptions and/or seal failure.
Among other things, it can be a challenge to provide segmented seals that are efficient and may overcome some or all of the aforementioned challenges.